Confessions
by Rupsoccer
Summary: Just a little game Sinead and Amy decide to play when they are bored. Wait...what's that? Ian's listening to their conversation! READ IT! I OWN NOTHING!


3rd Person:

Ian was in the study of the Cahill mansion. WHich happened to be near the living room where Amy and Sinead were having a "girl talk". It just so happens that his study door was open so i could hear their conversation...a fair amount. A part of Ian's brain was focusing on his work, A part was worrying about other troubles, and A part was listening to their conversation.

* * *

Sinead:

"Let's play a game!"

"Like what? I don't really feel like moving around", said Amy laughing.

"How about Confessions?"

"Confessions? What's that?"

"Well my dear sister, you basically take turns telling each other confessions about ourselves and if there are questions, we answer them."

"Seems simple enough."

"I'll go first. I've got a tiny, itty bitty crush on a certain blond-haired Tomas"

Amy gasped, "Hamilton? Really? That's so cute! Ok, well when I was little I used to ask my mom if she could buy me a sister. I didn't know where babies came from so I thought you bought them at the store. Anyway, my confession was that I was a stupid child...and I've ALWAYS wanted a sister. I guess I got my wish. I've got you and Nellie" She smiled.

"Okay, well, I've always wanted to know who you REALLY like. I know there was the whole you and Ian and "cave" thing..but I'm not sure. Your also Evan's girlfriend...but he's also a vesper suspect. And then you kissed Jake on the cheek, in front of your boyfriend too...daring move, haha. And then you told me about Kurt."

* * *

Ian:

Amy is finally going to confess! though I didn't know she liked Jake...and who is Kurt? How many boys like her? I crept closer to my door, now completely intrigued into their conversation.

* * *

Sinead:

"Okay, well, I've always liked Evan. He's-"

"ADORKABLE!" I said, remembering Amy's word. We both laughed.

"Yea and..well during the clue hunt...Ian really broke me, Sinead. It was so early in the hunt, and other than Dan, I had no one else to trust. My first mistake was trusting him. Well, you know the story but...betrayal hurts. A lot. Especially because I fell for him. Anyway I never really like like Jake. I mean, I like him, he's nice..in his own way. But he's more...he's like Hamilton."

I gave a strange look. And she laughed, "He's like an older brother. More protective, than likeable...no offence"

"None taken. But...Jake is so hot!" I know what your thinking... I have a right to act like a girl once in a while, right?

" I know but he knows he is. That ruins the hotness." She laughed, "Anyway, Kurt was just completely nice and innocent. He just so happened to be there, when I was...vulnerable."

"Wow, so how about now?"

"I don't know. I want to say Evan. But... It just doesn't feel as right as it should. He's not the same Evan I fell for. And I want to trust Ian. But when he went off to see his mother...he hasn't given me any reason to trust and forgive him."

"That's true...your turn!"

"K, well, um, I kind of wish Anubis from the Kane Chronicles exists. He sounds hot."

"That is SO true! I always thought if he was real, he would look like Ian. Hmm maybe that's why you think he looks hot." I said with a wink.

"Yea,yea...your turn."

"Ok, I love it when Hamilton purposely tries to flex in front of me."

"What do you mean?"

" Like I would say, 'pass me an apple' and he would say 'where?' then he will ask again, 'here?' and he will point and flex his muscle. It's really funny that he thinks I find it...attractive or something, I just find it cute and funny."

"Aw, well, that's Hammer for you. I secretly have a Harry Potter shrine in my closet."

"Who doesn't? Haha. K, I've always wanted original black converse."

"I love to sing." said Amy, blushing.

"I sing Adele in my room when I'm sad."

"I sing Unwritten by Natasha Beddingfield when I'm really happy."

"I love the colour of Hamilton's eyes"

" I am secretly happy that Dan has his first crush on Natalie, though I always act disgusted."

"I've never worn make-up, and I always hope I'll never have to."

"Me neither! I've never worn high heels"

It dawned on me. "Amy what are we doing? We not acting like teenagers! We are not going to be 16 forever!" I grabbed her hand and said "Let's go!"

"Uh where?!"

"What do girls our age do?"

"Um...shop?"

"Ya...let's do that! let's go shopping!"

* * *

Ian:

Well...that was...odd. Sigh...I'll never understand girls..

* * *

There you have it! A little one shot with our two favourite girls SINEAD AND AMY!

I am , signing off!


End file.
